Scream
by InLoveWithClatoLove
Summary: Katniss hears something the night before the Games. But when she hears it again, will the story finally click?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! They belong to Suzanne Collins. Go her!

Katniss POV:

It's the night before the 74th Hunger Games.I wake with a layer of sweat on my body and my sheets tangled around my legs. I decide I need walk, and get up. I get in the elevator, and choose a floor. _How about two_, I think, _Let's be adventurous Katniss._ Slowly, I creep around the halls of the second floor. All of a sudden, I hear a scream come out of a room.

"Cato!" I freeze, and whip my head around. I scurry back to the elevator, and hit twelve as fast as I can. AS the elevator shoots upwards, I find myself thinking about who had screamed. I was high pitched, so i must have been a girl. Maybe Cato was just screwing Glimmer. I walked back into my room, and fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.

(At the feast)

"CATO!" I hear a seam as Clove squires under Thresh's grasp. "CATO!" Her last breath before the rock makes contact with her temple. She done. Thank goodness. I get the hell out of the clearing. As I run to the forest, I think about Clove's scream. It sounded familiar. Then, it clicked. I turn around as fast as I can an run back to the cornucopia. Cato is there over Clove, sobbing and begin him to stay with him.

"I love you! Don't leave me! Please, clove! Please!" He cried.

"I- I love you, too." Clove whispers, and I hear a cannon. Cato screams, in an agony I have never heard before. It breaks my heart beyond repair. They were in love. Real love. Not like the fake love I have with Peeta. And the Games ruined it. How dare they. My heart fills with rage. HOW DARE THEY! I want to scream. A parachute comes down for Cato, and he opens it. I see him read the note, crumple it, and throw it on the ground. He runs of to the fields. Thresh is done. The once respect I had for him is gone. Gone forever. As Cato leaves, I run and pick up the note. _Thresh has your bag. He is big. Kill him with this. _Well, I don't have it. I keep reading. _Think about your fiancé, Clove. She would want you to win. for her. For your daughter, Cammie. Don't kill yourself, like you want to. Win for them. -Enobaria._ So, that's what they were. Engaged, with a daughter. The capital better watch out, because I getting out. and I'm getting out with Cato and Peeta.


	2. AN: Continuation

Hey Guys! I notice that a lot of people are following this story and/or want me to continue. I wasn't going to originally, but I decided I would for you guys. Love you all!

-Inlovewithclatolove


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger Games (so sad)

STILL KATNISS POV:

Me and Peeta sprint towards the cornucopia, and I see Cato climbing the metal. We are being chased my mutts made to represent the fallen tributes. I scale the side quickly and pull Peeta up, but not before a mutt grabs his ankle with it's long, white fangs. He cries out in pain, and I pull harder. He stabs the mutt and it falls. I slowly begin to catch my breath. All of a sudden, Peeta is whipped back behind me. I turn thinking a mutt got him, but it's Cato.

"I could end this right now, you know." he says. I load my bow and aim it at him. But then I realize, if I shoot, Peeta goes down with him. "But what's the point?" he continues. "To bring pride to my district? Like I care. The one reason I cared is gone now." Peeta's face scrunches up in confusion, but I know exactly what he means.

"Clove," I say, trying to find a way out of this. "I know about you two."

"No. You don't know us. You don't know me. You didn't know her. Or our child. Or our love. You will never know. You got her kiiled. She was everything to me."

"Don't do this. If you kill Peeta, I shoot you. Think about your daughter. I know how you feel. I have a little sister. I have to get home too." His face mirrors Peeta's as I slowly lower my bow and pull out the berries we collected earlier. Cato understands. Peeta understands. "On three. One."

"I love you. Clove. Cammie. I love you."

"Two. Take care of her, Gale. Don't let her starve. Three."

"STOP! STOP! I give you the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Cato Ludwig, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark!" I sigh in relief. It worked.

* * *

_A/N: So I'm speeding this up. NO victory tour. Straight to D13! :-)_

We get picked up in a hover craft, and I am staring straight into the eyes of a game maker. The one that landed in the punch when I shot an arrow at the apple. Shit.

"Well that was a touching performance, Miss Everdeen. I have to say, District 13 was quite touched." Wait a second, did he just say-"Yes. District 13. I am Plutarch Heavensbee _(A/N:Still can't spell. At least I don't think)_. This hovercraft is bringing you to D13 because we want to rebel against the capital. Katniss, you taking out those berries made a spark in the other 12 Districts, and we want you to lead a rebellion with Cato, Peeta, and one other."

"Who?" I asked. No one else survived.

"Well, thanks to the worlds technology, we brought one of the tributes back to life." he said. "Come on out, dear." A door opened, and a turned my head to see who it was. She had long dark brown hair, was quite short, and walked out looking down. Cato eyes widened. I didn't understand until she looked up. Clove. Damn. Cato jumped out of his seat and ran to her. She ran back and they met in the middle, both crying. they broke he hug and kiss with such passion that I had never seen before in a kiss. Clove broke apart first and said,

"I have a surprise for you. Two actually." She ran back though the door she came from, and seconds later, returned with a baby about three months old. Cato immediacy took the baby, and held her close to him. He whispered stuff in her ear, and I was dumbfounded. Well this is a shock. Big, scary Cato is being more tender than I could ever be. I looked over, and Peeta looked like he was hallucinating.

"Would you like to share the other surprise?" Pluarch asked, winking. Clove smiled. Her smile was actually very pretty. In fact, Clove was actually very pretty. I had never noticed.

"Cato." she said. He nodded. "Your little sister is in thirteen. Cato couldn't speak. Clove hugged him. Cato had more tears coming down his face.

"I though she was dead." he whispered. Clove nodded.

"They brought her back." she said. Well this was touching. But that little Cassie was so cute. I wanted to hold her. Clove looked at me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she said." I never ever thought I'd say that. But, thank you for bringing Cato to me." I nodded, but I couldn't help it, and I looked at Cassie again.

"Want to hold her?" Cato asked. I slowly nodded. He handed her to me. I automatically knew what to do, despite only seeing people hold babies and never doing it myself. I smiled. Cassie grabbed my finger and gurgled. I smiled wider. I looked up at the couple.

"She's beautiful." I said. I never wanted to let her go, but I knew she had parent who loved her. I knew that Clove and Cato were never ruthless killers. They just loved. Loved so much, they would do anything to save it.

* * *

Sorry about the ending to that chapter. Should I continue? I think I want Katniss and Peeta to get together. Not much of that in this chapter. But I don't know if I should continue...


End file.
